The present invention generally relates to surgical cutting tools, and more particularly to cutting tools employing a fluid jet as the active cutting agent.
There is currently a great amount of interest in new technologies to replace or supplant traditional surgical cutting tools such as the scalpel. Laser-based tools, electrosurgical cutters, plasma jets, and fluid jets have all been introduced to improve various surgical and medical procedures. Each technology has advantages for particular procedures, as well as intrinsic drawbacks. Fluid jet cutters have several characteristics that make it an attractive new technology. For example, pulsed fluid jet cutters involve no electrical current or voltage, which can comprise a safety risk factor in delicate surgeries. Likewise, there is little heat generated by fluid jets. Indeed, fluid jets are inherently self-cooling. Also, the effects of pulsed fluid jets can be extremely localized and directional, unlike electrosurgical tools and some laser instruments.
Moreover, fluid jet cutters excel at removing soft tissue, due to the fact that high pressure pulsed jets tend to emulsify soft tissue, and the emulsified tissue is easily transported by aspiration away from the surgical site. In contrast, competing technologies such as laser cutters and electrosurgical cutters remove tissue by ablation or electrothermal dissolution. Both of these effects tend to create collateral thermal damage and necrosis, which is generally unwanted and often intolerable for medical purposes.
Indeed, the fact that fluid jet cutting devices include aspiration and evacuation as an integral portion of the device is an added benefit for many surgical procedures. Surgical cutting and excision often involves exsanguination that occludes the surgical field, and the surgeon must employ an assistant to aspirate the field to permit adequate visualization. Fluid jet devices that aspirate the fluid and emulsified tissue also remove the blood and other fluids that might otherwise affect visualization by the surgeon, and they do so without involving additional personnel.
However, fluid jet devices known in the prior art do exhibit some negative characteristics that limit their usefulness. Within restricted body cavities and organs, the volume of fluid introduced by the cutting instrument may exceed the aspiration ability of the instrument, resulting in distention and expansion that can have deleterious side effects. The emulsification effect is primarily a consequence of pulsing the high pressure fluid jet, and the pulse parameters are critical in efficiently emulsifying tissue. Generally speaking, prior art fluid jet tools have not been capable of achieving sufficiently short, well-defined pulses of high pressure fluid to emulsify tissue effectively and completely. Any portion of a fluid pulse that is not delivered at high pressure is ineffective, and merely adds fluid to the surgical field. As a result, a greater volume of fluid is consumed for a given cutting or excision procedure, requiring more time for the surgeon and the provision of more robust aspiration capabilities in the tool.
As a safety measure, it is critical that any fluid jet cutting tool be prevented from emitting a steady stream of high pressure fluid, which can quickly penetrate deeply into soft tissue and can cause catastrophic damage. Some prior art pulsed fluid jet instruments are not designed to inherently prevent a high pressure stream, and must be carefully controlled by external devices to avoid serious accidents.